


Elves, Hobbits and Hospitals

by itsnotaboutlove



Series: The Chef and The Historian [19]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, Flu, Gen, Halloween, Hobbits, Hospital, olivia is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotaboutlove/pseuds/itsnotaboutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Halloween and Olivia has the flu. Her trip to the hospital is all but fun, until an interesting set of characters capture her attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elves, Hobbits and Hospitals

What started out as a simple case of the sniffles and a sore throat, turned into a chaotic mess of vomiting and a high fever. After three days, when Olivia wouldn't stop throwing up and the fever didn't fall below a hundred and two, Chris and Melanie knew it was time to take her to the hospital. But of course, things became even more complicated for the couple; it was Halloween. 

"You take the girls and CJ to Len's," Melanie insisted, as Olivia crouched in front of a garbage can in the kitchen. "You can meet us at the hospital." 

Olivia whimpered, as she tucked her little face into the pail and threw up again. "How about you go with the kids and I'll take her?" he suggested, rushing over to the sickly child. "It's okay, honey."

"Daddy, it hurt!" Olivia cried, as he brushed back the knotty strands of her unwashed hair. "Take O'Ivvie to doctor!" 

He nodded, "We're going," he promised, before looking up at his wife. "Mel, I will take her. They won't let the two of us sit in the ER with her and you know it." 

Melanie sighed, "Okay, okay," she gave in. "But you are going to call me as soon as you get in." 

"I will," he nodded, standing up to get Olivia's shoes and her coat. "Get the medical card for me and the number to the pediatricians office." 

Ten minutes later, Chris had all the information he needed, as he wrapped Olivia up in her blanket. "Daddy, where are you taking Olivia?" Charlotte asked, as he carried her towards the front door. "Is she not going out?" 

"Daddy's taking Olivia to the doctor," Melanie said, following him. "Go on and make sure that you and Sophie have your buckets ready, okay?" 

The girl nodded, rushing back upstairs; the skirt to her Belle costume swishing as she went. Heading down the driveway to the car, Chris got Olivia into the booster seat and buckled in, before setting a plastic bag in front of her. "If you have to throw up again, you do it in here," he said, setting her toy pig on the seat next to her. 

"Are you  _sure_ you don't want me to go?" Melanie asked, as he opened the driver's side door. 

"We're going to be fine," Chris insisted. "Hopefully it won't be too crowded and we'll be home before midnight." 

Giving her a quick kiss, Melanie quickly went to say goodbye to Olivia, before heading back up to the house to see them off. In the backseat of the car, Olivia continued to cry pitifully, clutching the plastic bag to her chest. Glancing up at her through the rearview window, Chris felt his heart break for the girl. 

"You're going to be just fine," he said, waiting at the light. "The doctor will know just what to do, to make you better." 

..................

Checking in and heading to registration, Chris and Olivia only had to wait for roughly a half and hour, when they were called into the pediatric emergency room. Directed towards a gurney, Chris placed Olivia down.

"Change her into one of these gowns," the woman said. "A nurse will be over shortly to take some blood and give her fluids." 

Nodding, Chris pulled the curtain closed and turned to his daughter, unwrapping her from her blanket. "Let's get you into this pretty dress," he said, easing her out of her sweaty clothes. "Then you can lay down for a bit, okay?" 

Olivia whimpered and groaned, as Chris tied the hospital gown, before curling up into a ball. "No good," she mumbled, as he laid his hand against her forehead. "No good, Daddy. I no feel good." 

"Once you get some medicine and take a nap, you'll feel much better," he promised, as she groaned. "They have the good stuff here, that we can't get at Target." 

As he tried his best to comfort her, they were both startled when the curtain was pulled back. "Olivia Pike?" 

Expecting to see a disgruntled nurse, they were both surprised when a pointy-eared, raven haired, woman stood before them. Instead of scrubs, she wore a hunter green tunic and brown leggings, along with knee-high brown boots. 

Olivia gasped, her eyes going wide, as she stepped into the cubical. "Are you Olivia Pike?" the woman asked again, looking from Chris to Olivia. 

They both nodded and she smiled at them, "Very good," she said, looking down at the chart. "So, what brings you in today?" 

"My wife and I believe that she has the flu," Chris said, as the nurse set the chart down on the small table. "She's been sick for about three days, but took a turn for the worst late last night." 

Catching a glimpse of her ears, Olivia gasped and quickly tugged on her father's sleeve, "Daddy," she whispered, as he leaned in closer. "What is she?" 

The nurse smiled to herself and she wrote on the chart, "I," she started. "Am the Captain of the Guard." 

"What's that?" Olivia frowned, as the woman came around to listen to her heart and lungs. 

"I am in charge of my elven brothers and sisters," she said, moving the stethoscope across her chest. "Breathe in." 

Doing what she was told, Olivia looked up at the young woman as she listened. "What's your name?" she asked, as the woman took her wrist carefully, checking her pulse. 

"Tauriel." 

"Elf works with Santa," Olivia stated, as the woman wrote down her findings. "You work with Santa?" 

She shook her head, "No, little one," she said, tucking the pen into the folder. "I work in a vast kingdom that's surrounded by the forest. Far, far away from here." 

It finally dawned on Chris who the nurse was, having seen The Hobbit films before. "Now, I want you to sit tight," Tauriel said, as she set the stethoscope back around her neck. "I'll be right back, okay?" 

Olivia nodded, already captivated by the woman, as she practically glided out of the room. "Daddy, she's pretty," Olivia gasped, running her finger under her runny nose. "So, so, so pretty." 

Chris nodded in agreement, silently hoping that the "pretty nurse" would calm Olivia's fears. 

...............

Drawing blood was almost a nightmare, as "Tauriel" set up the vials and the needle. "Do not be afraid," she said softly, as she cleaned the small bend of Olivia's elbow. "This will tell me if you're a elf like me or a Hobbit." 

"What's a bobbit?" Olivia asked, as she frowned. 

"Hobbits," she corrected her, as she got the first of four vials ready. "Hobbits are kind-hearted creatures that live in a land called The Shire. They have very curly hair, which you have. And big feet! Do you have big feet?" 

Olivia shook her head, "Ah, I see,' Tauriel said, as she gently eased the needle into Olivia, who yelped. "Well, you cannot be a dwarf. You smell far too pretty to be a dwarf. And you don't have a beard, which is a good thing." 

During all of this, Chris sat quietly in the chair and watched, as the woman talked to Olivia, taking her mind off the fact that a needle was currently in her arm. "I think you're an Elf," she concluded. "Light on your feet and beautiful. And we live to protect the nature around us, as we live in the forests of Middle Earth." 

"Daddy, I'm a elf," Olivia said, as she stared at the woman with wide eyes. 

"And you're the most adorable elfling I know," he nodded, as she was hooked up to an IV. "How do you feel now?" 

Olivia yawned, "Sweepy," she mumbled, as the vials were placed on the table near the bed. "Tauree, I'm cold." 

The red-head nodded, "I will bring you a blanket," she said, collecting the vials of blood. "And then, when you are ready, I have one more test for you. But for now, I will test these magical vials to see if you are an elvish princess or a hobbit." 

"Oh-kay," Olivia yawned, as she snuggled into the pillow. "I go sweepy now." 

As Olivia closed her eyes, the nurse turned to Chris and winked. "The doctor signed off on a small dose of Ibuprofen," she whispered. "That should start bringing her fever down." 

"Okay," he nodded, as she turned to look at Olivia. "She's never seen The Hobbit before...or the Lord of the Rings." 

"I figured,' she laughed quietly. "But wait until you see her doctor." 

Before he could respond, "Tauriel" went on her way, leaving him to wonder what they were in store for.

....................

"They took blood and a urine sample," Chris said, as Olivia laid with her stuffed pig. "It's busy, so we haven't seen the doctor yet."

Melanie sighed, "You've been there for almost six hours and the doctor hasn't be around to check on her?" she asked. "What about the nurse?" 

He chuckled, "Liv's been calling her over non-stop for the last two hours," he said, as Olivia watched the nurses and other patients walking by. "She's dressed up for the holiday and Olivia is in love with her." 

"Daddy, where's Tauree?" Olivia pouted, clutching her pig tightly to her chest. "Am I a bobbit?" 

"Tauriel's doing her job, honey," he said, as she whined. "She'll be back to check on you soon, okay?" 

On the other end of the phone, Melanie shouted at Sophia to quit screaming and for Charlotte to put her candy bucket down. "God, I'm going to tie these two up," she huffed. "And who's Tauriel?" 

"Our nurse," Chris said, as Olivia sneezed. "Anyways, I just wanted to call and let you know what was going on. Hopefully we'll be home soon." 

"I hope so,' Melanie sighed. "Hikaru's coming by in a few minutes to pick Charlie up for a sleepover and I'm hoping to god that Sophie crashes soon. Pain in the ass this girl is being, since Olivia's not here." 

Chris chuckled, "Just threaten to eat all her candy and she'll stop," he said. 

Saying a quick goodbye, Chris hung up the phone and set it back on the bed. "What's wrong, chickpea?" he asked, as Olivia pouted. "How do you feel?" 

"Icky," she pouted, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders. "I miss Tauree." 

"She didn't forget about you," he promised, as she yawned. "Try to get some rest, that way you'll feel a lot better when she comes back." 

.......................

By a quarter to ten, "Tauriel" came back, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, "she said, as Olivia stirred. "It's been one of those nights." 

Chris nodded, "I understand," he said, sitting up in the chair. "She was asking for you and scowling at every single person that walked by." 

"Well, I hope she won't be too upset with me for making her wait," she said, before turning around to wave someone over. "I finally managed to get our doctor. His nephew is currently up in the pediatric ward with a bad strain of the flu. It's been horrible this season." 

As if she had perfect hearing, Olivia quickly woke up and blinked furiously, before turning her gaze to the nurse. "Tauree!" she gasped, climbing out from under the blankets. "You come back! Am I a bobbit?" 

"Shall we ask the doctor?" she asked, as Olivia nodded. 

A tall young man came over, carrying Olivia's chart in hand. "Hello," he smiled gently at Olivia, who nearly fell off the bed in shock. "You must be Olivia. Tauriel has been telling me about her new friend." 

Dressed in almost similar clothing, the doctor had pointy ears as well, and wore a platinum blonde wig instead of a red one. "Oh,' Olivia gasped, as he came around the bed to sit down. 

"Can I listen to your heart?" he asked. 

Olivia nodded, sitting down on her rear end, while the doctor listened carefully. "Elf," Olivia whispered to herself, as the stethoscope moved against her skin. 

The doctor managed a small smile, as he listened. "You have a strong heart," he concluded. "Though, your lungs are a bit tired. I think a remedy of an inhaler will help with that, right Tauriel?" 

"Yes," she nodded. 

"Tauriel will give you a remedy called Tamaflu to start the healing," he continued. "And you will take that for the next few days, until you are better." 

The young girl nodded, before reaching up to touch her own ears. "Why are they pointy?" she asked. 

"Because all elves have ears like this," he said, making her blush. "Would you like to touch them?" 

She nodded quickly, reaching up to gently touch the tip of the ear. "Wow...." she gasped, before quickly covering her mouth with both hands. "You're pretty too. So, so, pretty. Taruee pretty too!" 

They all laughed, including Chris, as Olivia giggled. "What's your name?"

"Legolas," the doctor nodded. "Prince of the Woodland Realm.. better known as Mirkwood." 

Olivia was beside herself, asking a million questions a minute, before getting to the most important one. "Am I a bobbit?" she asked. 

"Even better," Tauriel said, as she smiled. "An elf." 

"Daddy! I'm an elf!" Olivia gasped, cuddling her pig tightly to her chest. "An elf!" 

The doctor stood from the bed, collecting the chart. "Tauriel and I will return with our remedies and hopefully we'll get you out of here soon," he promised. "We won't be long." 

"Kay!" Olivia nodded, before sneezing again. "Eww! Daddy, help!" 

As the nurse and doctor headed off to get what they needed, Chris picked up the box of tissues and pulled a few out. "I guess we'll have to buy you a bow and arrow set, huh?" he asked, wiping her runny nose. "Next, I'll have to worry about you climbing trees." 

.................

Loaded up with enough drugs to put her to sleep, Chris signed her release forms with a heavy heart. Both the nurse and doctor stood before Olivia's bedside, as the young girl pouted. 

"I don't wanna go," she said, holding onto her pig. "I want to stay, Daddy." 

"Honey, we can't stay," he said. "Mommy's waiting anxiously at the house.." 

She continued to pout, "We have done all we can to heal you," the doctor said. "But now, you must return to your home and continue to rest." 

"I no see you and Lego again," Olivia sighed, as Chris watched her. "I'm sad." 

"Tauriel" sat down on the bed, "We will miss you," she nodded. "But if you're ever in need, we will be here to help. That's what Legolas and I do, Olivia. We help those in need, so that they get better." 

The doctor nodded, "And we wouldn't let one of our own leave without something," he grinned, nodding to the nurse. "Tauriel..if you will." 

Smiling, the woman held up a small clear bag, handing it over to Olivia. "For me?" Olivia gasped, taking the bag gently from her. 

"Stickers and other trinkets for our little elf," she nodded. "We had to raid Aragorn's sticker chest for all the good stickers. Don't tell him that though.. for it's our little secret." 

Olivia nodded furiously, clutching the little bag to her chest. " I won't tell 'Agorn," she promised. 

Going over the treatment plan and what to expect for the next few days, Olivia was free to go. "Wait! Daddy, wait!" Olivia cried, as he stood up to put her coat on. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried that would suddenly upchuck a stomachful of liquid. 

"Take picture with me?" she asked, looking up at the nurse and doctor. "Pwease? For O'Ivvie's picture book." 

Both doctor and nurse looked at each other and smiled, "We would love to, _pen tithen,"_ "Legolas" said. 

As both elves sat on either side of Olivia, Chris took out his phone and took a quick picture of the trio, before nodding. "Your sisters are going to be so jealous, Liv," he whistled.

"Maybe one day we'll meet again," the nurse said, gently ruffling Olivia's knotty hair. "But hopefully it will be outside the hospital and under better circumstances." 

"It's a small kingdom," the doctor said, winking at Olivia. "Get home safely. And be good for your  _nana_ and  _ada,_ okay?" 

Olivia nodded, as if her life depended on it. "I be good," she promised. "Thank you for helping me. I see you later!" 

They both waved as they started out into the fray of chaos, "Bye, bye Tauree! Bye bye Lego!" Olivia waved, as Chris got her into her coat. "Daddy, can we find more Elves?" she asked.

"When you're feeling much better," he said, picking up her blanket and pig. "But for now? We're going to get you home and into bed, okay? Mommy's probably still awake and waiting for us." 

.........................

A squeal and cry of "Tauree!" from the living room, made Chris snort, as he checked on the pot of soup. Getting home a little after one, Chris changed Olivia out of her clothes and into a fresh pair of pajamas, before tucking her into bed. Giving Melanie a run down of what happened, he showed her the picture of the nurse and doctor in their Halloween costumes. 

"Oh my goodness," Melanie shook her head, giggling. "Those are lovely costumes. A bit fancy for the ER though." 

"That's what I thought too," he nodded, looking at the picture himself. "But they were so good with her, Mel."  
  
Later that morning, after getting a few hours of sleep in, Chris got up to get Olivia's medicine and to pick up Charlotte from Julie's house, before returning home. By eleven, Olivia was up and sitting at the kitchen table, hungry and exhausted. Giving her the first dose of her medication, Chris set her up it a bowl of oatmeal and put her in the living room. Instead of putting on her cartoons, he quickly snuck the first Hobbit film into the DVD player. 

"Watch this movie," he said, tucking her in on the sofa. 

"What movie?" she yawned. "Princess?" 

He shook his head, "It's a movie about a hobbit and a few dwarves," he said, earning a gasp from her. "You'll like it, Liv. I promise." 

Now, a quarter after two, Olivia was in the middle of the second film, which introduced Tauriel and Legolas into the story line. "Daddy!!!!! Taruee!!!!!" she cried, before coughing. 

"I guess we'll have to go out and buy those movies, huh?" Melanie asked, as she folded up the laundry at the table. 

"If it gets us out of watching Disney movies, I will buy that trilogy and the other one," Chris said, lowering the heat on the stove top. "I'll be right back." 

Heading into the living room, he founded Olivia standing in front of the television, watching as Tauriel killed the giant spiders that held Bilbo and his friends captive. "Hey, don't stand so close to the television," he said, as she gasped. 

"She  _saved_ him," Olivia gasped, as the spider behind Kili fell dead. "Daddy, Tauree saved him!" 

He picked her up and carried her back to the couch, "I can see that," he said, as she giggled. "Do you like the movie?" 

Olivia nodded, "I watch it everyday," she nodded, as the blanket went back over her. "I love bobbits! Bo and his friends!" 

"Uncle Hikaru and Uncle Pavel know a whole bunch about them too," Chris said, as Olivia continued to watch. "The next time we see them, you can ask them all the questions you want about them." 

"Kay," Olivia nodded, her attention solely on the screen. "Daddy? I'm hungry." 

Chris chuckled, "Soup is almost done," he said, closing the curtains. "Watch your movie and I'll bring it to you." 

Heading back into the kitchen, Melanie looked up from the pot on the stove. "Is she awake?" she asked, as he took a bowl out of the dish rack 

"Wide awake and showing no signs of taking a nap," he said. "I think she's in love with the world of Tolkien." 

"At least they said she was an Elf," Melanie sighed. 

He snorted, "Oh please," he shook his head. "You did cry when they killed off all the "hot dwarves," as you said." 

Melanie shook her head, "Because that was total bullshit!" she insisted. "They set out on that dangerous quest to reclaim their home and they all die? And the elf girl felt love for the first time and the cute one dies?" 

"You do realize that Tauriel wasn't even in the book?" Chris asked. "So in reality, Kili didn't even have a love interest." 

"I don't care! It's still sad!" Melanie pouted, stomping her foot. "And you better not use that reasoning when Olivia comes crying to you later!" 

With a bowlful of soup and a bottle of water in hand, Chris nodded. "I won't," he promised. "Let me go give this to her and I'll get those sheets off her bed and into the wash. Could you put the Lysol in their room for me?" 

Nodding, Melanie went off to find the bottle, while Chris went to bring the food to Olivia. "So, what happened so far?" he asked, stepping into the living room. "Anymore silly stuff from the dwarves?" 

 


End file.
